Tokime
is a mysterious girl who is referred to by the citizens of Futo as the "Witch of the T Junction", a thief who steals women's clothes and robs money from men. She is also a suspect for a series of brutal murders where victims are dismembered of their limbs. After some investigation and partial recovery of her Dopant Gaia Memory, it is revealed she was formerly the 'Joker Dopant ' before her Memory was broken. Character History Tokime was first seen on the docks of Futo's harbor when Shotaro was heading back to the agency. He is entranced by her beauty and tries (albeit very badly) to flirt with her, but she acts odd, asking if he can satisfy her as she is "always hungry". Shotaro gets embarrassed thinking she is a "night worker" and says he is a poor detective who cannot pay for her services. She walks off toward the sea and vanishes into it when Shotaro tries to stop her from falling and drowning. A client of the Narumi Detective Agency named Chuuta is searching for Tokime, having stolen ¥28,000 from him and his bag which held the money. Before the theft upon meeting her, Chuuta at first took pity on her and tried to offer to give her a little of his money to her for a meal when she stated she was "hungry". Upon stealing his bag, she then ran at superhuman speed and vanished, randomly transporting Chuuta to Yuangi Street in Futo. Despite stealing from him, Chuuta became infatuated with Tokime and was trying to find her to protect her and try to get her to reform. She later appears on a street that Watcherman and Shotaro happened to be on and was chased by Shotaro. Shotaro manages to corner her and she states her first name and that she does not know her last name and she believes she is a real witch. Shotaro tries to convince her to turn herself in, but Tokime kicks Shotaro in the groin and runs off, deeming him a "man who cannot satisfy her", but confesses he is "cute, but useless". As she flees, Tokime warps and leaves Shotaro lost in an unfamiliar area. After learning she could be a murderer, Shotaro deduces that despite being homeless, she is clean and hygienic and she must bathe somewhere in the city. The homeless of Futo admitted to Shotaro seeing a naked woman bathing in a city park fountain and she is caught the next morning bathing in it by Shotaro and Chuuta. She is allowed to get dressed as the two cover their eyes. She confesses she used some of Chuuta's money already and has possession of his bag as Chuuta pleas for her return it and to reform. As she puts her panties and pants back on, Shotaro spots a Gaia Memory in her and realizes she is a Dopant. She tells Chuuta that his bag is "not in this world anymore" and disappears into a bizarre alternate Futo. While Tokime isn't shown transforming, someone use his Memory concealed and from a distance to try and kill her pursuers, only for Phillip to intervene by blocking her attacks with the Xtreme Memory. Later Shotaro reveals that her memory is already broken. And the "real" murderer is someone else. After the case, she was hired by Akiko Narumi to be the assistant of Shotaro. Personality Devices *Pink Stag Phone **Stag Gaia Memory *Joker Dopant Gaia Memory (broken) Notes * to be added References Category:Manga-Only Characters